


Negotiations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco loves negotiating.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Draco loves negotiating.

Title: Negotiations  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge #95: Brick wall  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco loves negotiating.

  
~

Negotiations

~

Draco shook his head. “It’s a brick wall, Potter, it’ll scratch my bits! Just forget your kinky, wall sex fantasy.”

With a moan, Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder and rocked his erection against Draco’s leg. “Please? It’ll be hot! Just imagine me fucking you against the wall--”

“Absolutely not.” Draco’s voice wavered as Harry nuzzled his neck. “No...”

“I’ll cast a Cushioning Charm.”

“No.”

“I’ll throw in a blow job...”

“Mmm--”

“I’ll rim you.”

Draco hesitated.

“I’ll let you wear the skirt as I do it.”

Draco grinned. “Very well,” he murmured. He really loved negotiating with Harry.

~


End file.
